


Turnt

by RareHabit



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-starring the word Fuck, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Possessive Armie, Short and Unsweete(a)nd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareHabit/pseuds/RareHabit
Summary: Timmy's drunk, Armie's getting there and-separated by an ocean of other intoxicated people-they just want to get it (the fuck) on.





	1. At the club

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a tumblr reblog/response by [workslikeacharmie](https://workslikeacharmie.tumblr.com/post/177564247014/skrewsociety-pull-me-into-a-bathroom-at-a-party) entirely for this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> That, and the wine I’ve been drinking..  
> This is Fan Fiction, as in I = a fan + this = not real  
> (..or is it?)  
> #maths
> 
> [Edit: tipsy author misspelled username in tumblr link above, for which they apologize - it has now been corrected]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's drunk, Armie's getting there and -separated by an ocean of other intoxicated people- they just want to get it (the fuck) on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame a tumblr reblog/response by [workslikeacharmie](https://workslikeacharmie.tumblr.com/post/177564247014/skrewsociety-pull-me-into-a-bathroom-at-a-party) entirely for this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> That, and the wine I’ve been drinking..  
> This is Fan Fiction, as in I = a fan + this = not real  
> (..or is it?)  
> #maths  
> 
> 
> [Edit: tipsy author misspelled username in tumblr link above, for which they apologize - it has now been corrected]

#### Friday 11:16pm

The music had been swaying and swelling for the past couple of hours, the night club filled to the brim with sweating bodies.  


Timmy was at that ideal stage of intoxication where the bass was perfectly matched with his heartbeat and he was loose-limbed, moving in time with the parallel rhythms, another too strong drink in hand and laughing at his drunken friends trying to bump and grind and get it on with all the wrong people.  


They were all completely hammered, which made him realize there was only one thing—or person rather—missing from the scenario to make the night totally fucking perfect.  


  
**/To: Armz/11:38pm/**  
AAarmiiiiieee+?!!  


**/To: Armz/11:42pm/**  
Man Im tuuurnt n fuckn hoorny x122795  


**/To: Armz/11:44pm/**  
Wher the fuck ar u???  


He was a bit annoyed when no response was forthcoming, Armie had promised he’d be there by now, but soon almost forgot about it as the music changed and he once again got lost in the pounding beat of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#### Friday 11:23pm

Armie had been late in getting to the club and, once there, he’d needed a big ass beer followed by a shot, another fucking beer, and a drink so strong the fumes were enough to kill a small army; all in order to be able to deal with the crowded dance floor, which he was sure he’d have to enter all too soon if he wanted to locate his elusive target.  


He’d kept his eyes open for Timmy, without success. There were too many fucking people every-fucking-where. By the time he saw Tim’s texts he was already well on the way to laying the groundwork for tomorrows hangover.  


  
**/To: SweetT/11:53pm/**  
Been at the bar forfuckingever.  
Havent seen you, sure you’re here?  


**/To: Armz/11:56pm/**  
Aaaaaaaarmie! Sure Im here wherelse?  
not u though. Come dance!  


**/To: Armz/11:58pm/**  
Or no! Need you to wantto fuck me.  
Bathroom amriee! And then ther want n fukc me  <33  


Not sure what else to do in response to the less than helpful reply, Armie squared his shoulders and downed the last of his drink, making his way into the sea of gyrating bodies in search of a fucked up—and soon to be fucked—Timmy.

  
**/To: SweetT/11:59pm/**  
Coming 4 you.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d, since just finished smashing my keyboard for the last don’t-know-how-many-minutes to get this piece together. Also, did I say I too have been looking deeply into the bottle..? Please let me know if any of this sounds weird. Will update (with the—hopefully—good bits) as soon as possible. Please come hammer me on [tumblr](http://rarehabit.tumblr.com/) if sober me forgets to post the continuation - thanks for reading, comments and/or kudos keep me sprightly and headache-less <3


	2. From the sidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly less drunknoxious and more caffeinated me is back with the next chapter, Armie POV:

#### Saturday 12:03am

The beat of the music is unforgiving, the force of it surging through Armie, making his entire body vibrate with it and his teeth almost rattle inside his skull.  


He’s in a weird ‘come-at-me-bro’ kind of mood, which he distantly supposes is just one more thing that’s going to help him push his way through the crowds, mostly because he’s certain he’s going to have to wade through them sooner rather than later.  


The song playing is trying to encourage him to “do it again”, but right now Armie’s just hoping he’ll get to do ‘it’ at all in the first place.  


The alcohol is starting to kick in and he wishes that smoking was allowed inside the club, but of course they’d chosen a place where the ban is in full effect. Sexual frustration, along with the anticipation of release, is crawling and crackling right beneath his skin and he could really use some fucking nicotine right about now to take some of the edge off.  


Squinting his eyes to negate some of the dimness of the room, as well as the multitude of strobing lights, Armie sweeps his gaze once more across the countless people in front of him and finally spots the little fucker— _his_ little fucker—in the far-off corner of the dancefloor.  


It’s a good thing Armie’s as tall as he is, or he might never have found Timmy amidst the throngs and clusters of heaving, bouncing, twitching bodies. Seeing T is not what gets him moving and pushing his way across the floor though, but the realization that there’s more than one motherfucker trying to get Tim’s attention in less than polite ways.  


Even more assholes are eye-fucking what’s not theirs to even fantasize about, let alone salivate over openly, and certainly not as long as Tim’s within their reach – or Armie within punching distance, which he’ll be soon enough.  


Timmy looks to be off in his own world, not appearing to notice the attention he’s receiving from female and male admirers alike. He’s moving as if one with the music, seemingly oblivious and content; head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open.  


Armie wants to close his hand around that throat, bend that face towards his own, and suck on the tongue he knows is hiding behind those lips so bad that his entire fucking being is aching with it.  


He sends a silent, heartfelt wish that the DJ will slow things down in the next few minutes. Timmy may look perfectly at home, dancing like there’s no tomorrow, but Armie wants something a bit more mellow; something that will allow him to slowly grind up on Timmy from behind for a while, before dragging him off to up the pace again in a more appropriate location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this certainly wasn’t how I’d planned on officially joining the AO3 Charmie fandom – not even a little bit... #shrugs On the other hand, I’m finally writing again, so maybe I can get to the other stories I’ve been thinking about and outlining once this one is finished. Thanks for reading, hope you’ve been enjoying the story so far <3

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, since just finished smashing my keyboard for the last don’t-know-how-many-minutes to get this piece together. Also, did I say I too have been looking deeply into the bottle..? Please let me know if any of above story sounds weird. Will update (with the—hopefully—good bits) as soon as possible, please come hammer me on [tumblr](https://rarehabit.tumblr.com/) if sober me forgets to post the continuation. Thanks for reading - comments and/or kudos will keep me sprightly and headache-less post wine fest <3


End file.
